One Tribe
One Tribe is the fourth and last scenario in the Glory of Days Past campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Walkthrough With the strength of the united Barbarian tribes, Waerjak leads his forces in an assault on Vogel Backbreaker's mountain Stronghold. However, the some of the tribes scoff as their enemy clan, Hundric's tribe, will join them. Waerjak is even more angry as the harpie scouts he sent did not return with Tarnum's body, so he wonders what would Vogel want with Tarnum's body. Waerjak starts out with two Strongholds to the north. Vogel's forces can be found to the southeast, but to reach them, he has to pass through three gates - one blue, one green, and one orange. In addition, a quest tower demands 40 orcs to allow him passage. Meanwhile, Waerjak remembers his foster father telling that if words fail twice, one needs to fight or solve the problem from a different direction, think of unsuspecting things. So, Waerjak orders the Three-Horn tribe's leader (Hundric's tribe) to accept the new terms or the tribe will die. The blue keymaster tent can be found in Waerjak's lands, east of his Strongholds, but the other two are located in the lands to the southwest and northeast - each land protected by a quest tower. The southern one demands 6000 gold, and the eastern one wants 5000 gold and 12 ore. Both tents are protected by a high-level hero serving Vogel. There are also two Asylums, both near one of the tents. When going to the southern one, Waerjak will meet six cyclopses, who acknwoledge Tarnum's quest and will join him in defeating Vogel. In addition, he should send someone to visit the red keymaster's tent north of his Strongholds - Vogel's last Stronghold is protected by a red gate. At the time, Waerjak gathered the tribal leaders and orders Daeric to marry Anda, Three-Horn's leader's daughter and have a child with her, so the tribe will be known was Boar's Horn. Daeric is angry, as the Three-Horns watched as Daeric's tribe, Boar's Hoof, was killed by Hundric. Waerjak knocks him to the ground and asks if he wants to be consumed by anger and leave the tribe, or just stay and obey the orders, as Hundric already is dead. With all four tents visited, Waerjak can head southeast, to Vogel's Strongholds. Note that Vogel has one-way portals leading to Waerjak's Strongholds and Asylums, so no town should be left undefended. Approaching the closest of the Strongholds, 24 berserkers and 24 centaurs would like to see Vogel gone and fight in the last Barbarian war, so join Waerjak. However, at that Stronghold, Waerjak will be ambushed by dozens of harpies, several cyclopes and a horde of berserkers. Going further to the south, Waerjak will meet 18 rogue berserkers, who pillaged towns. He offers them a place at his army if they obey his rules. Past the keymaster guards, 70 harpies will ambush Waerjak. Waerjak misses Tarnum and his intelectual conversations and wonders if the barbarians could love knowledge, too. With the towns on the surface under his control, Waerjak can head underground, past the red gate and two powerful garrisons, to reach Vogel's last Stronghold. Once all towns are his, Waerjak can build up an army for the final fight against Vogel. He is located northeast of the underground Stronghold, behind a gate that only Waerjak and his creatures can pass through - no other heroes will be allowed. After the battle is over, Waerjak grieves for Tarnum. Waerjak remembers Tarnum forced him to watch a dead cougar, who almost killed him, as Waerjak wanted vengence, for the cougar killed his first dog and learned he still mourned the dog. Tarnum enters the tent and explains Waerjak about his past and how he became the Immortal Hero. Waerjak felt betrayed, but wonders why the Ancestors still punish him after doing so many legendary deeds. Tarnum responds that Waerjak's deeds have freed him, as he raised a honorable son that made a great Barbarian kingdom. Waerjak wishes to know more about Tarnum, but lets him to decide when, as Waerjak allows him to enjoy freedom. Strategy Waerjak will have a tough time at the beginning, considering that mines are guarded by a lot of powerful troops. Once Waerjak gains the power over the mines, he can expand the territories. However, enemies may pop out of the portals, but if the enemy's town in the underground is conquered, there won't be much problem in mopping out the rest. Category:Glory of Days Past scenarios